The present invention relates to a strap buckle and further to a strap buckle structure such that the mold structure is simplified and a belt, cord, etc., can be attached easily to the strap buckle.
Strap buckles generally consist of a male part 1 and a female part 2. Female part 2 of a conventional strap buckle is provided with a release lever 13, as shown in FIG. 16, for example, and it is formed by using a (split-type) slide core that is bifurcated both longitudinally and transversely, to form a catch-receiving side hole 4 on the side, which is used to catch a catching piece 6 of male part 1.
Also, in conventional strap buckles, the push-through ring 10 for the belt, cord, etc., is formed into a closed ring. To attach the belt, cord, etc., the strap buckle is provided in advance and the free end of the belt or cord is inserted into an annular push-through ring 10, after which it is either sewn or tied. Or, when a belt or cord is not used, another coupling part is used when attaching an annular material with an insertion hole.
As a result, there are the following drawbacks: It is impossible to miniaturize a conventional strap buckle because of the presence of release lever 13, and the aforementioned (split-type) slide core is used during molding because of the structure, so the mold yield is limited, making it difficult to obtain many pieces, thereby preventing the inexpensive production of molds. They also have the following problems that must be solved: When a belt, cord, etc., is attached to a strap buckle, if the belt has been pre-sewn into a loop or if the cord has been pre-tied into a loop, it cannot be attached directly to the buckle, so it is attached by a means such as that aforementioned. Therefore, the workability is extremely poor, and when an annular material with an insertion hole is attached instead of a belt or cord, another coupling part is required.
Therefore, to eliminate the drawbacks and problems of the aforementioned conventional examples, the present invention has the purpose of supplying an inexpensive strap buckle by simplifying the structure of the female part to enable molding with an inexpensive mold, without using a (split-type) slide core, and it has the purpose of supplying a strap buckle such that the addition of a contrivance to the structure of the male part allows a belt, cord, etc., to be attached simply to the strap buckle, and it enables the attachment of another annular material with an insertion hole. To solve the problems aforementioned, the strap buckle of the present invention will be explained next with reference to the symbols in the drawings showing the embodiments.